Snow Cherries
by Apollymi
Summary: This wasn't what she had been planning for in her life.


**Snow Cherries**  
>by Apollymi<p>

**Disclaimers:** I am just a lowly American fan, therefore I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon or DN Angel. The only thing I own here is the storyline. Please do not steal it.  
><strong>Dedications:<strong>To Tenshi no Nozomi, my itoko, for requesting this story and for giving me the challenge; thank you. To Katsuko for the beta read and catching my mistakes.  
><strong>Archive: <strong>DarkMagicknet, EternalSailorMnet, FanFictionnet, and various communities and blogs owned by yours truly. If you want to archive, please drop me a review or a private message. I'll most likely say yes, but ask first.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>Beta Reader:<strong> Katsuko  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This story was a challenge for Tenshi no Nozomi, my itoko, during my LiveJournal 30 Days of Fandom meme. She gave me the challenge of 02 February 2011. I completed this on 31 March 2011. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

><p>There was something to be said for having two lovers in one body, as she had long ago decided. The two of them couldn't be more different from each other, but at the same time, they weren't that dissimilar at all. In so many ways, the three of them were such opposites, and yet they all had their ways that they were alike, ways that they complimented one another.<p>

This wasn't what she had been planning for in her life. She was pretty sure that neither of her lovers had been expecting this in their lives at this point. Neither of them - _none_of them - had in any way planned for this, yet here they all were.

There were three of them, but at the same time, there were two. She had met them both at different points in her life, years and years apart. If those meetings had happened at different times, if she hadn't met them when she did, everything could have turned out so much differently.

* * *

><p>She had met Daisuke when they were both still children. Her parents, herself, and her very young brother had gone on an extended vacation. She had never really gotten an answer from Dai-chan, if his family had also been on holiday or if that was where they had lived, but that was where they met.<p>

Childhood sweethearts, she had heard people call it. If that was true when they had only known each other then for a single summer, now that she didn't know. Maybe it was right. It felt right. And she liked it. Looking back over her thus far short but eventful life, that one perfect summer all those years ago had definitely been a highlight.

And to think, she and Dai-chan had originally bonded over a refusal on his part to share his bicycle. From there, it had led to miniature imaginary sea battles and other fun in someone's back garden. Without leaving that safe haven, they had traveled the entire world.

But of course that summer had had to come to an end. On the day they had parted ways, she had even promised her hand to Dai-chan.

It was funny, though. She had completely forgotten about that last part until she had happened to run into Dai-chan again years later.

* * *

><p>Daisuke had later told her that, when he heard someone call his name in the crowded subway station that day, he had had two immediate impulses: to place all the closest possible exits and to wonder what Dark had stolen this time. To be far, both were perfectly valid options, she now knew, and further, to be honest, there were times she had experienced similar thoughts, at least since she had come to know the thief Dark Mousy. Being involved with Dark-kun did tend to provoke those kinds of feelings, and they were usually justified.<p>

She had had to apologize at length for the look of terror she had inadvertently brought to Daisuke's face, even if she had not known at the time why it was there. It had been years since the last time they had seen each other, but it had been so simple to just fall back into that easy way that they had had with one another, eventually moving to a coffee shop nearby and talking until the evening. Mostly it had been catching up, finding out what had happened in each other's lives over the years, and some of it had been what they were doing now.

She did not told Dai-chan everything that had been happening in her life, not that first time anyway, and it was fairly obvious he hadn't told her everything either.

That was all okay, though. The next time they met up, this time arranging it well ahead of time, they both did a lot more talking. By the third time they met, they were calling these little meetings "dates". On the fourth date, though, she had finally gotten to meet Dark-kun. Dai-chan had mentioned the phantom thief the date before. That didn't mean she was as prepared for it as she had thought she was.

But it worked. In its own odd way, it worked. And none of them were turning back now.

* * *

><p>The first meeting she had had with Dark-kun was... memorable. Perhaps less than stellar, but most definitely memorable. It could have gone better, but it definitely could have gone so much worse. She didn't know what they would have done had she and Dark-kun not gotten along at the very least. It would have been hard, if not impossible, for her and Dai-chan to have pursued a relationship if Dark-kun had truly not liked her.<p>

That was all a bit of a moot point now, though. It had taken a little time, but now they were all good. Yes, all three of them. They all balanced each other out well enough that not getting along was not a real concern.

Some people might say, if they knew, that a relationship between three people in two bodies was impossible. As far as she was concerned, obviously they didn't know a thing. With a little time, a lot of love, and a measure of creativity, it all worked out just fine. They were happy, after all, and that was what really matter. They were happy, they were all in love, and everyone else could just mind their own business./span

And they did have plans, plans for the future. Okay, yes, most of them included as Step One that they get Dark-kun a body of his own somehow. Step Two usually involved spending at least an entire week in their bed. They were plans nonetheless, albeit perhaps odd ones. But they were their plans, and somehow someday they would make it all the way down the list, to something Dai-chan and she had discussed when they were children.

They were going to eat snow cherries in France.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenged: <strong>02 February 2011 **  
>Completed: <strong>31 March 2011  
><strong>Posted:<strong> 02 April 2011

Thank you all for taking the time to read this. It was... Well, it was a huge challenge. It's hard to believe that writing is so difficult for me now. I miss how easy it used to be. I'm not gone from writing; I'm just having completely unprecedented issues with it. I hope to have more coming up here and AO3 soon.

-Apollymi  
>apollymi at gmail .com<p> 


End file.
